This invention relates to cable supports and specifically to an improved cable support for attachment to a rod.
The proliferation of computers, fax machines, and telecommunication networks have led to an increase in the amount of cabling installed in residential and commercial buildings. To simplify and speed up installation time, it is common to connect cables to existing and convenient structures within the buildings. Many commercial buildings have existing structural support beams that run throughout the building. As the beams are typically overhead, it is usually preferable to suspend the cables from them.
Many manufacturers produce beam clamps for the purpose of hanging items from beams. Several types of beam clamps are intended for suspending a vertical rod from the beam. A series of vertical rods may then be suspended from the beam to create a path for connecting ductwork, conduit, cables, etc. Cable supports may then be connected to the vertical rods for the purpose of running cables along the beams. In many instances, vertical rods may have previously been clamped to beams for the purpose of suspending ductwork or conduit. In these situations, cable supports may be connected to the existing vertical rods that are in place.
One type of cable support that has been proposed for suspending cables from vertical rods is that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,076 (the ""076 patent) to Bodin entitled xe2x80x9cSupport Structure Including a Snap Nut. The cable support of the ""076 patent is intended for use with threaded rods and includes a snap nut with ears. The snap nut has a central bore and a longitudinal slot into the bore that allows it to be snapped onto a threaded rod. The interior of the bore is threaded to allow repositioning of the snap nut after it is snapped onto the threaded rod. A separate hook member, adapted to straddle the threaded rod and engage the top of the snap nut including the ears, is then placed above the snap nut and lowered until notches in the hook member engage the ears of the snap nut. The hook member of the ""076 patent is U-shaped to provide an opening to accept cables.
The snap nut and hook member of the ""076 patent, although useful for suspending cables from a threaded vertical rod, have some limitations. One limitation is the requirement that the snap nut and hook be used with a threaded rod. In many existing buildings, ductwork and the like may be suspended by smooth rods, making it desirable to use the available smooth rods rather than installing threaded rods. In this situation, the snap nut and hook member of the ""076 patent would not be useful.
A second limitation is the fact that the ""076 patent provides a wide opening on the open end of the U-shaped hook member. This necessitates the use of a cable tie to close the top of the U-shaped hook member to hold the cables securely.
An additional limitation of the snap nut and hook member of the ""076 patent is the fact that three separate parts, including the snap nut, hook member, and cable tie, must be manufactured and utilized to create an effective cable support for use with a vertical threaded rod.
Accordingly, it should be understood that what is needed is a one-piece cable support that may be used with both threaded and smooth rods and secures inserted cables without the use of separate cable ties.
The present invention comprises a one-piece rod cable support including a cable-holding portion and two arms extending in a perpendicular plane from the cable-holding portion. The arms include claw-shaped ends to accommodate and snap-fittingly engage an anchored rod. Upon engagement of the arms with the rod, a serrated brace, provided on the exterior of the cable-holding portion between the two arms, is deflected inwardly toward the cable-holding opening. Deflection of the brace puts pressure on the interior sides of the claw-shaped ends, thereby bracing the cable support on the threaded rod and providing resistance to disengagement caused by loading or bending of the cable-holding portion. After being snapped on the rod, the serrated portion of the brace meshes with the threads of the rod, helping to stabilize the cable support with respect to the rod and preventing unwanted movement axially along the rod. A snap-lock arrangement is provided on the cable-holding portion to allow easy opening and closing of the ring. When snapped closed, the snap-lock arrangement secures the cables within the cable-holding portion and resists opening without human intervention.